Joseph Angell Young (1834-1875)
}} Biography Joseph Angell Young (October 14, 1834 – August 5, 1875) was an apostle of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Young is one of the few Latter-day Saints in history to have been ordained to the office of apostle without ever becoming a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles or the First Presidency of the church. Early Years Young was born in Kirtland, Ohio, the eldest child of Brigham Young and Mary Ann Angell. He was baptized into the church in Kirtland by his father at the age of eight. In 1847, Young traveled with his family and a group of Mormon pioneers from Nauvoo, Illinois to the Salt Lake Valley. He was the first son of Brigham Young and Mary Ann Angell. At the age of twelve he accompanied his parents to Winter Quarters during the Mormon exodus of 1846. He remained at Winter Quarters with his mother during the winter of 1847-48 and accompanied the family (his father having returned to Winter Quarters in the fall of 1847) to the Salt Lake Valley the next year. Mission to England 1854-1856 Young was a missionary for the LDS Church in England from 1854 to 1856, working in Liverpool, Manchester, and Bradford. There he presided over the Bradfordshire Conference. Upon his return to Utah Territory, Young married Margaret Whitehead, a native of England. Martin Handcart Company Rescue It was while he was returning from this mission in 1856 that he participated in the rescue operation described above. Although deprived of education early in his life due to the persecution and frequent moves of the Saints, Joseph studied hard in England and familiarized himself with the writings of Bacon, Blackstone, Locke, and Mill. An avid reader, he collected one of the finest private libraries in Utah. Joseph A. Young, the oldest son of President Brigham Young, was among the Mormon missionaries who arrived in Utah from England on October 4, 1856, bringing news of the precarious condition of handcart immigrants on the plains that year. Relief efforts were immediately organized and within hours Joseph A. and twenty-seven other young men, under the leadership of George D. Grant, had started back into the mountains with sixteen wagonloads of food and clothing. Failing to meet the immigrants at Fort Bridger, Joseph and three others were sent ahead with the message that assistance was on the way. When they found the immigrants, the toll of death had already begun to mount. Of the six hundred Saints camped at Red Buttes alone, comprising Martin's handcart company and Hodgett's wagon train, fifty-six had died of exposure and hunger. As the relief effort proceeded, Joseph A. was sent back to the Salt Lake Valley to report progress and the condition of the immigrants. He arrived in Salt Lake City at 4:00 A.M. on November 13 to tell of the tragedy which, but for the effort of the returning European missionaries, would have been even more devastating than it was. Early Career Over the next few years Young was involved in the lumber industry, running several saw mills in canyons by Salt Lake City. He was also one of the main promoters of the Utah Central Railroad. LDS Apostle & Leadership In 1864, Brigham Young privately ordained his three of his sons to the priesthood office of apostle—Brigham Young, Jr., John Willard Young, and Joseph Angell, without a public announcement or adding them to the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. Unlike his two brothers, Joseph Angell would never become a member of the First Presidency nor, like Brigham Jr., a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles. Utah Territorial Legislature Joseph Angell was active in territorial politics and was a member of the Utah Territory's House of Representatives in its 6th, 11th, and 12th sessions and was a member of the territory's upper chamber in its 14th through 19th sessions. Manti Stake President In 1872, Young was called to preside over the Sevier District of the church in present-day central Utah. He became the first stake president of the Sevier Stake when it was organized in 1874. Young served only a few months before dying unexpectedly in Manti, Utah Territory at the age of forty. He was buried in the Brigham Young Cemetery in Salt Lake City. Marriage & Family Joseph A Young followed the Mormon 19th Century tradition of Polygamous Marriage: 1st Marriage: Margaret Whitehead He married Margaret Whitehead (1838-1916) shortly returning from his missionary trip to England (1856-57). She was a native of England. # Richard Whitehead Young (1858-1919) - U.S. Army Brigadier General and an Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of the Philippines during the time that the Philippines was a U.S. Territory. 2nd Marriage: Clara Stenhouse He married 2nd to Clara Federata Stenhouse (1850-1893) on 04 Mar 1867 in Salt Lake City, Ut. # Laurence Collins Agramonte Young (1884-1942) - 3rd Marriage: Mary Ann Ayers He married 3rd to Mary Ann Ayers (1831-) # Brigham Truman Young (1853-1880) - 4th Marriage: Athalia Grant He married 4th to Athalia Elizabeth Grant (1836-1907) References * Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors * Memorial #183987 Joseph A Young - FindAGrave * Joseph Angell Young - Wikipedia